Red Rose Plague
by Elizabeth R. Austin
Summary: The story of Marabelle, once know as Deliah, from my Princess of hearts. The first chapter is her brief account of things up untill her death. It is not neccessary to read Princess of Hearts at this point. Marluxia X OC
1. The End of Deliah

_"You know what the options are."_

_"Yes, but how can you be sure she's the one?"_

_"I can't until she is older. If she is then you will have to deal with it."_

_"I understand Lord Dauplor; I just hope you're wrong."_

_"Understandable, but you do realize she has the mark."_

_"It could just be"_

_"Don't be a fool that is no birth mark and you know it Rotsia. You will have t deal with this decision when she is older. Good Day."_

I was only two weeks when this conversation came. I had no idea what they were saying then but I do know.

I grew up in a world far out on the edge of the universe. It was covered n streams, and mountains. Always beautiful. I wish I could have stayed but that was an impossibility.

As I grew, I developed a certain talent for gardens. When I was six my mother and father plowed, a five by five foot area and let me plant and garden to my pleasure. Much to my mother's dismay, my garden attracted wild life. Bugs, snakes, snails, she hated them all. My attempts to save any of these defenseless creatures led to their extreme death and my punishment. The only creature I managed to save was a kitten.

When I was eight, a beautiful calico cat wandered its way to my garden. I fed it some of the fresh fruits. Eventually it started to sleep and live in the garden. When I returned home from school, I would give it food, and water. In return for my kindness, it chased away anything attempting to harm my plants. It was not until I made the mistake of creating a toy for the cat that I was caught. My mother disciplined me harshly, but eventually caved in with my father's help and allowed me to keep the cat and bring it inside. The cat was young, barely out of its kitten years.

"What are you going to name it Deliah," asked my father.

"Daisy, she likes daisies the best," I replied.

My father smiled and patted me on the head.

I never understood the relationship my parents had with me. It was always if they were trying to love me, but at the same time trying not to.

As I grew older, more confusion ensued. People would not come near me. I often wondered if it had to do with the rose birthmark that seemed to be growing on my back.

Finally, I caught wind of the talk. It seemed that I had a twin brother, which everyone said that I had killed so I could have more nutrients to myself. I confronted my mother on the story. She cried but told me that it was not my fault. For some reason his heart was not formed correctly, and the doctors had not known until my brother was out and dead.

After that day, my mother avoided me. If she saw me, she cried. My father would not look me in the eye either. I did not understand until my eighteenth birthday.

That day Lord Dauplor came over for lunch. I was told to pack my things, sit, and wait for him and my parents to finish talking. I packed my minimal belongs, potted some of my most precious plants including some daisies, and put Daisy in a cage. Then I sat and listened to the conversation.

"I am sorry, but I just don't see her as a danger my lord."

"Your daughter has shown signs at school. Other children that have approached and angered her have turned up very sick the next day. And don't try and tell me that it's all coincidence Mr. Fluer. Ten children are not coincidence. She is dangerous, and must be banished. I warned your wife when she refused to allow the child to be killed that this day would come. There are no other options. She is the Poison Rose. And once we have left her somewhere she will be hunted, and will more than likely died. There is no other way. It is for the protection of the people. We have done this to the Poison Roses for years. They just don't belong here."

"You're not even sorry are you?"

I could hear the tears in my mother's voice.

"This is for the protection of everyone. So no I am not sorry."

"You..."

"Rotsia control you!"

"This discussion is over."

I heard the chairs slide.

Footsteps.

Two guards appeared on either side of me. Taking my arms and handcuffing me.

"Grab your bags," ordered Lord Dauplor.

My mother stepped forward crying, hugged me and handed me money.

"I am so sorry Deliah."

My father was next. He was normally so strong, but now he looked weak. Tears dripped silently like leaky faucets from each far corner of his eyes. He stepped forward, and hugged me tight. He handed me a locket before he stepped away.

The locket was gold, and hearth shaped, with a rose border. The stem of the rose twisted into the chain, and on the back, my name was engraved.

The guards yanked me through the door. And threw me into the ship.

I am not exactly sure what happened next, because for some reason they knocked me out.

I awoke with rain pouring down on me in a dark alley. I wandered a little bit daisy clutched tight to my chest. She was scared to.

I entered the first place I could find offering shelter and paid for a few nights. I set myself up in one of the small rooms, and crawled under the covers to warm up. Daisy fell asleep right next to me.

When I awoke, things somehow became worse. There was a knock on the door. I managed to drag myself up, throw on a shirt, and short out of my luggage.

Without thinking, I opened the door.

A shot was fired.

A man left with Daisy.

A woman took my clothes.

Someone stripped me naked.

Falling.

Nothing.

Breath.

Death.


	2. A New Life

_**Death?**_

_No…_

_Death does not smell pleasant. The dead do or rater cannot smell. So what is this terribly intoxicating scent?_

_Breath_

_The dead cannot breath. Yet, I can inhale. The air is fresh and crisp. _

_Warmth_

_The dead, they do not feel heat. So what is this warmth I feel?_

These thoughts coursed through my head like the roots of a plant in soft soil. The questions sought the harder earth to grasp but my brain held no so such soil. My eyes flutter allowing me only snap shots of the colors about me. My ears absorbed the rushing sound of air in grass. It was all so bright. Too bright.

I made a slow but successful attempt to sit up. Shading my eyes, I looked around. Wherever I was, it was gorgeous. Suddenly I noticed the woman standing over me.

"Hello?"

Her hair was long. I do not recall the color anymore. But her accent seemed strange to me at the time. It was very proper, like Wendy's and the other children of London in Peter Pan's World. I remember thinking she seemed out of place. Almost more beautiful than anything around her. The woman also seemed to glow brilliantly. Unfortunately, I do not recall her name, but I remember it was the first time I had met Roxanne's mother.

"Are you alright dear," she asked bending over.

"Your highness please, you mustn't run up to stranger's like that."

"Oh Crystal hush. I have a feeling about this one. She's important."

"Your majesty," said Crystal. " You can't be serious. She…"

I could not hear the rest of what is said. But some time ago I found out she made a comment on my state. A nobody.

"Silence Crystal. We discussed this."

"Umm. Excuse," I said politely.

"Oh! Where are my manners," said the Queen.

"I am the queen of a land called Kingdom Heart; this is my guardian for this trip Crystal. And your name is?"

I thought about this for several minutes. I panicked as I realized all I could remember were slides of my death.

"My dear it's okay. You more than likely won't remember a thing for a long while now," she said calmly holding out a hand.

I felt compelled to take it. We sat and spoke in a local café. I had arrived in the land of Cinderella whom the queen had been visiting.

"And that's how Cinderella found her prince charming. Now on to you. There is no easy way of ever telling anyone this. But dear you are what we call a nobody. You are only half of whoever you used to be. The reason you are only half is because your heart was taken. By whom or why, I cannot tell you. Nor can I tell you your past present or future. I can only offer you help in getting through the present and to the future."

The queen stopped and inhaled, then sighed. Still in shock, I asked the first question that came to mind.

"Can I get my heart back?"

"Yes. How, I don't know. I know that you will have a choice when you are reborn. You will have three options. You may return to what your past was, start all over again in the future, or stay in the present as you are. No matter what you will remember all that has ever happened to you and you will gain all emotions back."

I swallowed hard. It was a lot to take in.

The queen looked at me sternly.

"What will I do," I asked running my hand through my milk chocolate hair.

Tears welled up in my clear blue eyes.

"There, there dear. You'll figure it all out. Told you that I would help you and I will. But you need to remain here for a bit longer," said the queen, her face softening.

She arose from her seat and came over to my side. I stiffened, unsure of her intents. The she patted and rubbed my back.

"Come on now. You are a beautiful young woman. You need not shed tears."

I looked up at the queen. Her words were kind and soft. Unlike any, I had ever heard.

She held out a hand to me.

"Let's get you dressed properly. Then I will take you to Cinderella, she will surely help you."

The queen led me to a white horse drawn carriage. Together we rode into town were I was bought new clothes. Well not just new clothes but furniture, and a wardrobe.

In the last shop, the queen quickly picked out what became my favorite outfit. It was a long green flowing skirt. The same color as a roses stem. The top was a white peasant blouse, light and airy but not revealing. My shoes were tan sandals.

She paid the owner the money and told me to go change.

I eagerly changed out of my tattered rags and into the new clothing.

As I exited the changing room, the queen took the clothes I had on when we met and had them disposed of.

"You'll understand someday my dear," was all she said to me.

She then proceeded to take me to the castle where I waited in the entrance as she had tea and talked with Cinderella until I was called in.

"Marabelle," said the queen as I took a seat. "How would you like to be the gardener for Cinderella?"

"I'd love to," I said eagerly turning to Cinderella. "If that's alright with you."

"Of course. Let's get you set up," she said with a large smile.

Cinderella then led the queen and me to the gardener's house where I would be staying. The fairy godmother, who had appeared out of nowhere, moved the trunk and vanity set that the queen had bought me into the bedroom.

Both of the items had hand carved roses, and where made from cherry wood.

The queen whispered something to the fairy that I could not hear, and suddenly the little cottage was decorated to my tastes. I smiled at the queen and the fairy godmother.

"Well my dear, I must be on my way. I shall return for you as soon as I can," said the queen. "Cinderella, do take good care of her. She has a role to play, a very large role."

"I promise I will your highness. She will be well kept."

-To be continued-

Elizabeth Rose Austin


End file.
